


Vampire Sandwich

by PhantomFox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Couch Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Jedi filling in a vampire sandwich, Multi, One Shot, Vampire Bites, Vampires, but not really, mention of aftercare, pure filth, smut smut smut, somewhat dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox
Summary: Is this a dream? Sharya doesn't know.What she does know is that Asmo promised her pleasure, and he certainly delivered.Satan may have helped.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan/ofc/Asmodeus
Kudos: 15





	Vampire Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> guess who just started the vampire event!
> 
> bless the devs for doing this, i can now get sexy sexy vampy cards.
> 
> tangentially connected to Reality is Breaking, but you don't need to read it for this.
> 
> also, haha, i can't spell for shit XD *updates title 2 seconds after uploading*

Asmo was right.

Her head falling to the side, Sharya breathed out a moan; the teeth fastened low on her neck released her long enough for a soft chuckle. 

“I did tell you, didn’t I,” he purred, pausing to swipe his tongue over the punctures his canines--fangs, really, nothing like what he had as a demon, and Sharya wondered again if this was a dream--had left. “That the pleasure would be so great you could die?”

“Hmph.” Satan nosed at her shoulder, and she gasped, bound hands flexing at the changing pressure as he shifted, fingers gentle and relentless in their hold on her hips. “I’m sure it has _nothing_ to do with how well she’s taking us.” It was his usual dry humor, lacking the mocking edge that she so often heard, his chest vibrating against her back with his words. “Isn’t that right, kitten?”

A shiver ran through her at the pet name, her grief piercing even in this bizarre dream, but then Asmo was tugging at her, tilting her to press their mouths together, copper thick and hot on his tongue. Satan, meanwhile, closed his lips on the tender, sensitive skin at the crook of her neck, two sudden pricks of pain blossoming before transmuting to something approaching ecstasy; a strangled cry was swallowed by the vampire at her front, his grip on her hair keeping her still while the life was sucked from her veins by his brother. Heat and desire curled in her belly despite the strange sensation, her body clenching helplessly on the cocks buried inside her.

She’d lost blood before--as a Jedi, it was merely one more occupational hazard--but never this slowly, this delicately; she’d half expected them to attack her like Beel had, driven to aggression by his ever-present hunger. Not even Lucifer’s threats had been enough to dissuade the two, instead seeming to spur them onto greater mischief; they had teased and cajoled, cast long, lingering looks at her well before Asmo lured her to the library, his hand abnormally cool in hers. 

When he pulled back from kissing her, relaxing into the couch, his mouth was red, blood smeared across his lips and chin; warmth trickled down her collarbone, twin streams joining to drip between her breasts, and she whined, the fresh wound throbbing in a way that made her toes curl before joining the background hum that was helping to keep her pliant between the two. Most of the bites littering her were shallow, mere scratches from teeth dragged playfully along her skin; her inner thighs were bruised from hard, sucking kisses, her sweat-dampened hair beginning to tangle with how they had used it to control her. Her shoulders and chest were even more marked, kisses turning to bites with needle-sharp fangs, avoiding the major veins even as blood began beading on her skin. As they stripped her, Satan had murmured the names of the vessels in an almost reverent tone against her, blue-green eyes glittering and calculated with every sound drawn from her and every twist of his fingers inside her.

The time spent working her open enough to take them both had blurred into a haze, exquisite pleasure making it hard for her to remember how they made it to the second floor, much less when her wrists had been tied with Asmo’s scarf; fangs leaving her at last, Satan allowed her to lean forward, her shaking arms resting on a chest that was almost warm enough to be human. 

“I didn’t quite understand that.” Voice dropping further, the vampire tightened his grip; his length dragged until the head was just barely inside her, Asmo making a soft noise at the same time she did. “Perhaps it’s time for a break?”

With the way they had been teasing her with another mind-blowing orgasm, one that crept ever closer with each burst of pain/pleasure and the slide of their cocks in and out of her, it _was_ a threat, just as much as a way to check on her. Swallowing a whimper, she made her head turn, forcing the knot in her throat down so she could speak. 

“J-just a l-little more? Please, sir?” Sharya couldn’t help the way she tightened at voicing the words, and Asmo giggled when Satan cursed, one hand leaving her hip to guide himself back in, cutting her continuing pleas off with a sharp gasp. 

“One more, then,” Asmodeus said, reaching under her to run fingers over her swollen sex, his sunset eyes gleaming with a nearly sated hunger. “Come one more time for us, you tasty little morsel.”

Satan finished pushing back inside her at the same time her back arched, overwhelmed by the combined sensations; with Asmo’s fingers rubbing against her clit, Satan snapping forward the second Asmo left, obscene wet noises were filling the air as she was emptied and filled, keening into a blood-streaked chest, her hands fisting helplessly. It felt like she was being _ruined,_ an endless pounding that made her shake and shudder, the universe shrinking to the two using her, their hands on her hips and shoulder and clit, mouths catching her own and closing on her flesh, drinking the sounds she made just as eagerly as they had swallowed her blood, and she was going to break, she was going to _shatter,_ she could only hope they were kind enough to pick up the pieces after--

She didn’t quite pass out, but she wasn’t all there, either; she felt it when one, then the other came, their groans and growls of pleasure echoing oddly in her ears, but she was too weak to do more than moan, and try to pull away, her gently aching sex spasming helplessly on their still-hard cocks. Warm air huffed against her shoulder in a laugh, Satan nosing her once more as his length escaped her. “You really are a good little thing, aren’t you?”

His lean bulk finally left her, and she shuddered at the loss of contact, trying to curl into Asmo; arms wrapped around her, helping move her so that she was no longer straddling the vampire. The lips pressed to her forehead were slightly tacky, the scent of copper thick enough to make her stomach turn a little. 

“I try,” she rasped, eyes closing. Apparently, they’d taken more than she’d realised; the dizziness that she had thought was from being fucked so thoroughly was strengthening, and she could hear the pounding of her heartbeat in her head; her hands and feet were near freezing, even after the scarf was unknotted from around her wrists. “C-can I have a blanket?”

“You mean you don’t want me to pamper you in my glorious bath,” Asmodeus pouted, jostling her gently when she didn’t answer. “Hey now, don’t go to sleep yet.”

There was a tsking noise from in front of her, and movement; fabric draped over them both, the edges tucked under to help preserve the heat that was now positively radiating from Asmo. “I’ll be right back with the first aid kit, and something for you to drink.”

Releasing a sigh--warm, warm, _warm_ at last--she managed to slit one eye open. “Tea?”

The blur standing at the side of the couch grinned, teeth white against red-stained lips. “Orange juice would be better.”

“Blech,” was her well thought out answer--it was so acidic here that her tongue curled the first time she tried it, and it hadn’t gotten any better since--and Satan chuckled again.

“I’ll also bring those cookies you like so much.”

Cookies? Maybe after her stomach settled. Humming once in agreement, she went boneless on Asmo, shoving her nose into cloth to try and muffle the hot-copper smell of fresh blood. And she was definitely taking the vampire up on his offer of the ‘fresher; she could feel thin streams of blood drying to a tacky stickiness on her skin, the mess between her legs almost unbearably slick.

Right now, though, she was going to stay right where she was; limp on top of this bizarre Asmo, his red-streaked hands petting her gently. 

For a dream about blood-sucking creatures, it hadn’t turned out half bad.

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> just realised i made a character that tends to faint after sex. whoops.


End file.
